Infinite Stratos: Unconventional Love
by dragonsong2795
Summary: A Third Year Ichika Orimura decides to do a in-depth project in Shinto Teito. after entering the city he manages to... meet a Sekirei and wing her, now he is part of the Sekirei Plan and the only person allowed to use an IS in the whole city. Watch as Ichika struggles with the battles of the Sekirei Plan. The only question is, can he deal with the Sekirei who will flock to him?
1. Chapter 1

**Yay it's my birthday. Anyway I had this idea due to reading 'It Started with a Kiss' by 'LTPugh' (If your reading please update, it's an awesome story) so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 1**

**First Impressions… and a Damn Fine Right Hook!**

_Shinto Teito, Restricted IS Airspace_

Ichika Orimura, Age 18. Occupation, IS Academy Student/Third Year. Height 172 Centimeters, Weight 65 Kilograms. Hair color: Black, Eye color: Brown. IS, Byakushiki – Second Shift, Setsura.

Currently Ichika was flying on a low approach to Shinto Teito, when it had been brought under mostly M.B.I control three years ago they had imposed an IS ban, when the government (Forced by big business IS Manufacturers) pointed out a total IS ban was in fact illegal Minaka Hiroto, showing his crazy genius side had changed it to only MALE IS pilots could enter. While many IS companies were angry the government was satisfied, M.B.I had operated within the constraints of the law, and if they happened to piss off some of the biggest annoyances to the government in modern history and make them look like total idiots, well that was just the icing on the cake to the government.

Ichika, having only just heard of that law as it hadn't been mentioned until yesterday in his politics class, had asked his elder sister and classroom teacher Chifuyu Orimura, if he could do the last project for the third year in Shinto Teito. Chifuyu had agreed with a large smirk and told him he had three months to do the project (Ichika had finished all his other work for the year and only had that one last project to do, it was a high intensity mapping project that would take him about a week, the extra time was a bonus for Ichika) Earlier today he had set off for Shinto Teito, the government had been contacted when he filed his flight plan but upon seeing who the pilot was he was given the okay to continue.

**IS:UL**

Ichika smiles thinking of the faces of his female friends, Houki Shinonono, Cecilia Alcott, Lingyin Huang, Charlotte Dunois and Laura Bodewig as he had informed them of his location for his assignment. Four of the five had immediately stated they'd go with him, incredibly it was Houki who made the counterargument "Damn it, Ichika why did you have to be assigned there! We can't go there!" after that outburst Houki had explained about Shinto Teito's restriction on IS entry. Needless to say the rest of the girls hadn't been happy about that, in fact they had complained right up until Ichika had activated his IS and launched himself upwards.

Ichika chuckles and lowers himself slightly so he's only just above the water as he crosses the final river surrounding Shinto Teito, flying over the first row of buildings, Ichika's danger sense, honed by his many IS battles, starts screaming and he twists while summoning his sword Yukihira Nigata (Second Snowflake) A gunmetal grey sword slams into the Yukihira and stops. Floating on his back Ichika's eyes widen as he looks up into the eyes of the woman wielding the sword. Narrow grey eyes stare back at him, The woman attacking him is slightly taller than him, she has grey hair done up in a ponytail, she's wearing a black leather top with two vertical white lines that go over the centre of her breasts, a light purple miniskirt under the leather top, two thigh-high black leather heeled boots. On top of that she has a light grey Haori with a strange symbol done in black on either side of the neck area. Ichika also notices that she has bags under her eyes like she can't rest well or has nightmares that keep her up.

Despite that Ichika can help but shout "I don't know who you are" his eyes narrow" But if you want a fight" without blinking he activates his ignition burst launching the two of them from ten feet above the ground to twenty thousand in under thirty seconds "Then I'll give you one" They start to fall slowly back towards the ground thanks to the inevitable force of gravity, well the woman did at least, Ichika just chose to fly down keeping pace with her.

The woman grins before kicking away and swinging her sword again "Thank you, finally someone who wants to fight"

Ichika blocks her sword almost without thinking about it "Well, I was always told to help a lady whenever possible, since you seemed to want to fight, who am I to disagree?"

The woman grins, as she spins around for a diagonal slice from shoulder to hip "Who indeed?"

Ichika blocks the attack with Yukihira "Since we're going all out to kill each other, who are you?"

The woman smiles, while spin kicking Ichika "Well since you asked so nicely, I'm Number #4 Karasuba and you?"

Ichika raises an eye brow as his left arm blocks her kick "Interesting name, I'm Ichika Orimura. Now, what does the number mean?"

Karasuba grins savagely "How about this, you win this fight, I'll tell you!"

Ichika grins back with the promise of a good fight in his grin "Oh is that all? Well then, get ready to tell me dear, as I'm about to win" With that Ichika blasts forwards swinging Yukihira and knocks Karasuba back with the force when she blocks with her sword. He then shoots forwards again, not letting up with a constant barrage of strikes with Yukihira. Karasuba grins while unnoticed to her a burning sensation has begun in her chest.

Ichika noticing how close they've gotten to the ground sudden bursts around Karasuba de-summoning Yukihira and then grabs Karasuba from behind in a bear hug while forcing her to drop her sword. Whispering in her ear "Looks like I've won, Karasuba, so what does the number mean?"

Karasuba pants as the burning sensation she'd been ignoring in the battle comes to the foreground, she sags as much of her energy leaves her '_It's him, he's my Ashikabi! If he was one of those weak men that are everywhere now days I'd be furious, but he's strong! I'm almost happy, at the very least I can spar with him in that IS of his and that sword, how elegant it is'_ Karasuba then wakes from her thoughts to find that Ichika had turned her over and was looking at her in concern, while they were floating a few feet above the street in some back alley.

"Are you ok- MPH!" Before Ichika can finish his sentence Karasuba grabs him and pulls him into a kiss, an interesting thing to note about IS shields is that they only stop things they think are harmful to the user, while they attempted to stop any of the girls vying for Ichika in the IS Academy from kissing him, they did absolutely nothing as Karasuba went in for a kiss.

Karasuba moans as the energy of the kiss fills her and suddenly burst from her back in a spray of black feathers, then her wings appear, ten wings that are made of black feathers and bleached bone. _"This is the pledge of my Blade, Exterminate the enemies of my Ashikabi_" Karasuba then smiles at Ichika "My blade is yours, I am yours, my Ashikabi. I am your Sekirei, Let us ascend to the Higher Sky together"

Ichika shoots Karasuba with a glare "Now while I find being kissed by a beautiful woman quite interesting, would you please inform as to what the hell is going on, like what the hell is an Sekirei and Ashikabi?"

Suddenly a pop-up appears on Ichika's HUD with the image of a man with white hair and glasses wearing a high collared cape staring at him "I believe I can answer that, My name is-"

"Minaka Hiroto, Head of M.B.I, renowned Genius and considered an eccentric, I know who you are, and can I just say… Has anyone told you that cape looks ridiculous?" Ichika speaks in a clear voice with a hint of admiration, until the last line which he delivers in a deadpan tone.

"Aha-ha-ha" Minaka trips and face-plants revealing a white haired woman in a white lab coat laughing, along with Karasuba who appears to be close to either wetting herself or busting a rib from laughing.

Minaka stands back up hiding the white haired woman, "No, that is honestly the first time anyone has told me that"

"Liar" a woman's voice rings out.

Minaka turns around "Not now" he then turns back to the camera "Anyway, You have just winged a Sekirei young man, this is a rare occurrence. Anyway this makes you an Ashikabi, a sort of Sekirei master, now you are part of the Sekirei Plan, you'll have to fight the other Sekirei and Ashikabi in the plan, for the honor of ascending to the Higher sky with your Sekirei, any questions?"

Ichika nods "A few, one, do I have to beat other Ashikabi or can I make them instead swear loyalty to me and give me the victory while they follow my lead? Two, is it just one Sekirei to an Ashikabi or do some have multiple? Three, what are my restrictions/rules. Four, can I try to undermine the Plan and Five, can I use my IS?"

Minaka chuckles at the last question "Such honesty, well I'll answer in order. For your first question… I guess that is still alright, you have 'won' in some sense of the word in that case. Two, yes there are Ashikabi with Multiple Sekirei, but unlike you who had a Sekirei who reacted to you they will find their 'forced' Sekirei to be weaker than they should be, meaning that someone with a smaller group but more 'reacted' Sekirei can win against a larger group of 'forced' Sekirei. Three, You can't tell anyone that doesn't isn't in the know about the plan, Sekirei or Ashikabi, with the except of a Ashikabi whose just winged their first Sekirei, After the beginning of the Second Stage you can't leave the city without permission, you being an IS operator I recognize that you would have to leave the city on occasion, that's fine as long as you don't take your Sekirei with you. Also since you winged Karasuba, who is the commander of the Disciplinary Squad, you can't order her to sabotage the plan. Fourth, well you're welcome to try, I honestly look forward to some of your ideas with the sabotage to be quite honest, it'll make the game interesting. And Lastly… I suppose so. Well that's it anymore questions?"

Ichika shakes his head "Not right now, thanks for the answers"

Minaka grins "My pleasure, as the Game Master this makes the game infinitely more interesting, if you'll excuse the pun, to have an Infinite Stratos operator as part of the plan, you're probably more likely to get yourself involved in the fight then other Ashikabi. Oh and Karasuba?"

Karasuba jerks forwards into Minaka's field of view "Yes, professor?"

"You've got an orientation meeting with the Disciplinary Squad in twenty minutes, I'll see you there?"

Karasuba nods "Yes professor"

Minaka smiles before the com-link closes. Ichika focuses on Karasuba as he descends, Karasuba notices "Yes, Ichika?"

Ichika thinks for a second before he says "I'm not going to be naïve and tell you to quit the Disciplinary Squad or anything like that… Just no killing, I have no doubts you'll be forced to discipline Sekirei and Ashikabi who try to escape the plan, so no killing… painful beat downs on the other hand are okay"

Karasuba grins savagely "This is why I think I'm, going to enjoy having you as my Ashikabi, see you tomorrow, I doubt I'll get out of working today, here's my number though so you can call me… if that IS of yours can that is?" Karasuba says as she hands over a small piece of paper she'd just written her number on.

Before Ichika can answer a loud and angry electronic screech is emitted from Byakushiki, Ichika smiles "Looks like you insulted my IS, I hope Byakushiki doesn't get angry with you because of that"

Karasuba steps back with wide eyes "Your IS… Byakushiki is Sentient?"

Ichika just smiles "Maybe… to be totally honest, I don't know much myself, Byakushiki and Setsura are women after all, they don't like to reveal their secrets to a mere man such as myself. Maybe one day I'll find out"

Karasuba frowns "Setsura? Oh your Second Shift"

Ichika nods "Yep, now don't you have somewhere you need to be?"

Karasuba curses "That's right, I'll see you later" Karasuba steps forwards and kisses Ichika "Ashikabi-sama" Karasuba then turns around and bounds away over the rooftops.

Ichika sighs "At least things will be interesting"

**Keep an eye out for more in the coming weeks. To any who are interested I also released a 11k chapter pre-release for 'The Banshee of Hogwarts: The Philosophers Stone' that contains almost all of chapter 4.**

**Enjoy**

**dragonsong2795**


	2. Chapter 2

_Here it is, chapter two of IS: Unconventional Love, Ichika will get another Sekirei, but this is the last Sekirei he will get for a while, however hints during the next two or three chapters will well hint at the future Sekirei under his banner. There is one that I don't think you'll guess until the big hint next chapter though._

**Chapter 2**

**A Room for Everyone and Anyone… Except you Karasuba**

**IS:UL**

_Shinto Teito, East Warehouse district, Outside Ajinaka Distillery._

Ichika slowly walks down the street, a few minutes earlier his entire plan for his time in Shinto Teito was smashed to pieces by his winging of Karasuba, despite that he wouldn't change anything that had happened if he could, she is a much better option than his 'harem' back in the IS Academy, despite what everyone thinks, he is aware of what they are trying, he just isn't interested in them aside from Houki and maybe Charlotte, but those two were too immature for him right now.

'_Ahh well it isn't time for those thought right now, I have to find somewhere to stay. At least Tabane gave me a debit card with almost two million Yen on it_' Ichika snorts at a memory '_Originally it only had one million Yen on it, but I complained about the amount and she doubled it, on purpose no doubt to get a rise out of me'_ Ichika just shakes his head at the silliness of Tabane Shinonono.

He walks off towards the north-west, Ichika silently muses to himself as he walks, thinking over silly little things… and ignoring the comments about the metal gauntlet on his right hand.

Ichika stops thinking to himself about his current situation and the silliness of Tabane Shinonono when he runs into a brunette woman wearing jeans and a pink shirt with a golden star on it, she has a sideways ponytail in her hair but the majority of her hair just falls down her back. The brunette was on a shopping trip for her landlady and had be preoccupied with where she was going.

Before she can say anything Ichika beats her to it "Sorry about that, are you hurt?"

The woman shakes her head "No, I'm not. I'm also sorry, I was too busy thinking of where I was going to keep an eye out for others. By the way I'm Uzume and you?"

Ichika smiles "I'm Ichika, if you don't mind me asking, where were you going in such a hurry that you weren't looking out for people walking towards you?"

Uzume shakes her head "I don't mind, I was out shopping for my landlady"

Ichika nods "Oh, landlady huh, do you live at an inn or something?"

Uzume nods in answer "Yep, the Izumo Inn, Why?"

Ichika grins "Do you think your landlady has any vacancies?"

Uzume smiles at Ichika "I'm sure she does, need a place to stay?"

Ichika nods to Uzume "Yeah, I do. How about this, I help you shop and then you can walk with me back to the inn?"

Uzume nods "Alright, are you sure you don't want any directions to head there yourself instead?"

Ichika shakes his head "No, what kind of gentleman would I be if I let a possible future neighbor carry the shopping back on her own?"

Uzume smiles as a gentle heat begins to grow in her chest "What kind indeed?"

Ichika snorts "Besides, if Chifuyu-nee found out I let a woman go when I could of helped her, I wouldn't enjoy her… 'scolding'"

Uzume winces in sympathy "That bad huh?"

Ichika shrugs at the question "It depends, I either get hit in the head with a book, or have to spar with my sister… who happens to be one of the best IS pilots in the world"

Uzume winces again "So what's your sister's name then? You mentioned a Chifuyu earlier"

Ichika laughs at the question "My sister's name is Chifuyu, Chifuyu Orimura"

Uzume's eyes go wide "No way, your sister is the First Mondo Gross Champion, wait… that means you must be Ichika Orimura. No way, you're the man who can use the IS"

Ichika laughs again while waving his gauntleted right hand in front of Uzume's shocked face "Guilty as charged, Uzume-san" The gentle heat inside Uzume keeps on growing.

**IS:UL**

Despite her shock Uzume quickly manages to find the shop Miya had mentioned and gets all the stuff on the shopping list. She then walks back with Ichika carrying the shopping bag full of goods in his left hand, while gesturing with his right as he tells Uzume about some of the capers that happen in the IS Academy.

"-So then, Houki is standing there drenched after the pipe ruptured and all she does is smile… right before she socks Laura in the face. Laura goes down. Houki heads off to get changed and Cecilia turns to me with a shocked look on her face and says 'What happened' and I say in a loud voice 'Karma' and all the girls break down laughing, as its usually Laura who wins these little tussles"

Uzume giggles at the picture of Cecilia's shocked face that Ichika projects from his gauntlet. Throughout the walk the warmth in her chest had grown hotter and hotter. She didn't know what was going to happen, would he reject her, would he run away from her after hearing about the Plan?

"Ichika" Ichika turns to face Uzume and stops suddenly with a surprised look on his face '_She looks like Karasuba did before she… wait a minute that means…'_ before he could continue Uzume's lips connect with his. Ichika just goes with it, _'It was inevitable I guess with my luck, besides, at least she has an adult side to her unlike the girls back at the IS Academy_' despite his pessimism, he quite enjoys having a beautiful woman kiss him. A burst of light explodes from the Sekirei Crest on Uzume's back and eight wings appear, glowing white and looking like they were made out of cloth. "_By the Veil of my Contract, My Ashikabi's Nightmares will be Dispelled!_"

Uzume then looks Ichika in the eye and says "Number #10, Uzume I'm a-"

"Sekirei, and I just became your Ashikabi, correct?" Ichika interrupts with.

Uzume nods wide eyed "Yeah, how'd you know?"

Ichika smiles "Because you aren't my first Sekirei, I winged one earlier today" He winces "She might not be all that impressed, oh well I know what to bribe her with"

Uzume then looks slightly hurt "So wait did…"

Ichika raises an eyebrow "Did I know you were a Sekirei?" Uzume nods as an answer "No, I wasn't aware at all, including both of my Sekirei I know a grand total of… two. Just you two, I only just arrived in Shinto Teito and had just finished speaking with Minaka Hiroto a half an hour or so ago" Uzume relaxes, Ichika notices and smiles "So to answer your other unasked question, no this wasn't some grand plan set up to make you become my Sekirei. I strongly believe that a Sekirei should find their true Ashikabi, also according to Minaka 'forced' Sekirei aren't as strong as once who react and chose their Ashikabi, probably due to the fact the bond is based on love, in one form or another, and won't work well if one side doesn't like the other"

Uzume smiles and jumps on Ichika engulfing him in a hug "I so happy, I was afraid for a moment I'd been tricked. I'm happy I've got such a great Ashikabi, so who's your other Sekirei?"

Ichika shakes his head "Do you really want to know?"

Uzume nods "Yep, I doubt she or he's a higher-level number then I am"

Ichika grins and answer with "Well, let me put it this way, you're six behind her"

Uzume frowns "Six behind her… NO WAY! You're Karasuba's Ashikabi?"

Ichika nods while laughing "Yeah, is that a problem?"

Uzume winces "Yeah, my landlady doesn't like her much"

Ichika shrugs "That doesn't matter, I'll simply meet up with Karasuba at other places, besides, I want a LOT of room around me when I meet up with Karasuba, I get the feeling she likes to fight"

Uzume's eyes go wide as she makes the connection "And with you wielding a Melee-type IS"

Ichika nods "Exactly she loves to fight sword to sword"

A bleep occurs from his gauntlet "Huh, I'm getting a call"

Ichika sends a command to answer, a holographic screen appears with a video call connecting with Karasuba "Oh, Hey Karasuba. I was just talking about you"

Karasuba grins and then raises a dainty eyebrow "I'll bet, forty minutes Ichika, you couldn't go forty minutes without winging a Sekirei?"

Ichika shrugs "What can I say, I have a magnetic personality"

In unison Uzume and Karasuba snort and answer "You just noticed"

Karasuba hearing Uzume grins and says "Nice to hear from you Uzume, you still staying at _her_ place"

Ichika takes over "If you mean the Izumo Inn, then yes. I'm thinking of getting a room there, but I've heard the landlady doesn't like you, we'll have to meet up someplace. Anywhere in mind"

Karasuba nods "Yep, the Burning Leaf Restaurant, I'll see you there at lunch. I'll even bring the M.B.I card. I expect that Uzume can explain it"

Ichika nods "Okay, see you tomorrow Karasuba" Karasuba nods and grins before winking and blowing a kiss. The holographic screen disappears after the words 'CALL ENDED' appear for a couple of seconds.

Ichika turns to see a shocked Uzume "What"

Uzume shakes herself out of her shock and says "I've never seen or heard of Karasuba winking and blowing a kiss"

Ichika chuckles "You're not her Ashikabi now are you"

Uzume narrows her eyes "Touché, Ichika, Touché"

Ichika nods his head and pantomimes a bow "Shall we be off my lady" before offering his right arm.

Uzume grins "We shall my lord" Uzume links her left arm through his and they walk off towards the Izumo Inn.

**IS:UL**

_Shinto Teito, Izumo Inn_

The laughing couple walk in the front gates of the Izumo Inn, they'd gotten more than a few strange looks from them walking through the city with their arms linked together. Uzume had explained the M.B.I card to Ichika as they had walked.

As they got to the gates Ichika snickers at the sign by the front door.

**Izumo Inn**

**Rooms for Rent**

**M.B.I Cards not welcome**

He turns to Uzume and says "The landlady must really dislike M.B.I"

Uzume nods "Yeah she does"

Ichika then turns back towards the door and says "So why not just take the cards and charge through the roof?"

Uzume gapes and then looks pensive "You know, I'm not sure"

Ichika shrugs "Probably not worth the hassle in the end"

A voice rings out "You're right, it's not worth the trouble it would bring to the inn"

Ichika turns to see a woman with light purple hair in a purple Hakama with a white Haori and a dark purple sash belt with traditional white socks and wooden sandals (A/N I think they're called Geta and the white socks Tabi) and a white ribbon holding her hairstyle together. Almost like she was a Miko in a shrine.

Ichika nods to her and says "I would assume you are the landlady of this inn? I am Ichika Orimura and I would like to rent a room"

The woman nods "I am the landlady and my name is Miya Asama, do come in. We'll talk about the rent inside"

The group walks inside, to a traditional dining room. They sit at the table and Miya begins her introductory speech to new renters "If you are going to stay here the rent is 50,000 Yen and there are some rules you must abide by"

Ichika nods and says "Alright, what are the rules"

Miya smiles "First, there'll be no violence inside my house" Ichika nods "Second, there'll be no lewd actions within my house, I assume you know what I'm talking about" Ichika nods without even a blush, three years in the IS Academy had pretty much rendered him immune to being embarrassed about the mention of intimacy. "And lastly, dinner is at 6:00 PM each night, if you are going to be late or are going out for dinner please inform me, Any questions"

Ichika nods at Miya "Alright, those are pretty basic. My only questions are, is there some place for me to practice my Kendo and what's the inn phone number?"

Miya hands over a piece of paper with the number on it "Here is the inn phone number and you may practice your Kendo in the backyard, do you use a Bokken (A/N Wooden Practice Sword… I Think)"

Ichika shakes his head "No I use my own sword"

Miya starts in surprise "You do not carry a sword"

Ichika shakes his head "Actually I do, would you like to see it?"

Miya nods "Yes, if it's not too much of a bother"

Ichika shakes his head "Not at all" He holds out his gauntlet wearing right hand, both Miya and Uzume lean in for a better look as a thin streak of light appears in his gauntleted hand and extends to around 170 to 180 centimeters (Around 5'4"-6'0") before coalescing into a long metal sword with a katana like shape, the sword then splits and extends another twenty centimeters while the blade glows blue, it then stops and returns to its initial state.

Miya gasps in awe before she says "A most impressive sword, it would be interesting to see how you practice with it"

Ichika smiles "Well, I'd better call my sister and get my stuff shifted here, is there any paperwork I have to sign?"

Miya nods "Of course"

Ichika sighs "I knew it"

**IS:UL**

_And that's a wrap, I'll leave you with that ending._

_But here is a short preview from the next chapter._

_Preview._

'_BOOM_

_A pitch black IS with a glowing energy sword and long butterfly like wings flies towards Ichika, shattering a wall in its way.'_

'_Yamada then suddenly jumps up and says "Oh! Orimura-san"_

_Ichika half-turns from checking his luggage "Yes Sensei?"_

_Yamada's face goes serious "There was news about Phantom task, it seems one of their members was… kidnapped from prison several months ago. It was…"'_

_End Preview_

_dragonsong2795_


End file.
